A Fiery Realtionship
by Quocalimar
Summary: Title cliche d mcuh? lol, it's about...you guessed it, A relationship between Kim and Shego, and... it's hot. Read ir and review it thx for getting this far. I chose romance and aventure as the two genre's because I couldn't find action. There's alot of a little bit of action. XD


A fiery Relationship

"Ahhhh, K.P. help!" Ron spouted, as he ran from shooting lasers.

"Blast you, darn it!"he shouted at the top of his enraged lungs, on his perch. "Won't you die already!" "Sheego! Are you almost done playing with Kim Possible" he added sarcasticlay.

"Yea, not playing!" Sheego shouted narrowly avoiding a super kick from the red haired cheerleader. "Why don't you take better aim, he's one clumsy boy."

"You are not nice! Not nice!" ron screamed still dodging lasers.

"Aw, what's wrong Sheego, can't stop one teenaged cheerleader?" Kim teased while throwing in a round off back handspring into a butterfly kick.

"Can it princess." she avoided the hit, letting off a fiery green burst of energy as she did. Kim recovered from her missed kick, quickly and doged the blast expertly. Twirling out of it's path she lunged for Sheego with an angry fist, connecting and seperating in a split second. Kim was up atop the tower had been firing from, using a very practiced leap, before Sheego even hit the ground. A back sweep to his legs knocked off the platform where he fell to the mercy of Ron.

"Not so tough now? Huh?" Ron taunted, only to have his arm locked behind his back and to be used as a hostage.

"Let's see you try that again, with Stoppable under my control." boasted. She did try that agin, as she leapt from the plant form performign an aerial and landing a light foot heavily in Dr.D's face. he fell back releasing ron, and shouted one more phrase before fainting,

"Curse you Kim possible. You think you're all that...but you're not!"

"Yet another, of Draken's evil plan's foiled. that makes how many this month?"

"...Uh... I think five." Ron guessed.

"Unh unh, six." The little fleshy, pink creature in Ron's pocket added.

"Oh hey there little buddy. Are you alright? I hate putting you in this kind of danger. Let me make it up to you at Bueno Nacho."

"Ew.I can't believe you talk to that thing." Kim seemed kind of disgusted, as they left the buidling content with another victory.

"It's not a thing."Ron shouted outraged "It's a naked mole rat, and it's the coolest pet any boy would be lucky enough to have."

"Yea, whatever." Kim ended their conversation, uninterested in the species and genus of Ron's weird pet. Pulling out her Kimunicator she dialed a familiar number, who acts as some form of greater inteligence and one hell of a taxi service.

"Hey wade, just got done foiling Draken's latest scheme, I need a pick up for Ron."

"Just me, K.P. what's up?"

"I have other buisness i need to attend to, I'll join you at Bueno Nacho if I have time."

"I'll have someone out there stat." waded said as the Kimunicator clicked off.

A few moments later Ron's ride was here. Jenny Walsh, a librarian Kim had saved from the evil BookieMan, arrived on a segway, told Ron to hop on, then rode on down the street.

Kim lead off into the surrounding trees to attend to personal buisness.

* * *

Soon after their brutal whipping by Kim and Ron the villainous team of Sheego and woke to flee the scene before police arrived.

"Argh, Sheego. Why can't you stop one teenage girl with exceptional acrobatic skills." argued.

"Don't come at me, what about you. Bested by the pantsless kid." she retorted.

"He's slippery!" he shouted, now slightly red in the face. Uninterested, Sheego replied,

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk. I'll see you back at the lair."

"Not so fast, missy. We need to talk about why you keep failing against, this...this...this child!" In the blinking moment after his statement Sheego was in his face with an emerald emblazed fist.

"What was that?" she grimmly said.

"See you back at the lair." the mouse that was said.

Content with freedom Sheego turned and began to leave the buidling heading off into the trees to attend to personal buisness.

* * *

Kim walked deeper into the woods, searching for something unknown. Deeper still until she happened across a green light. She ran to it, eyes locked on it's postition. A little way past a few more trees she came across the source.

"Sheego!" she exclaimed.

"Kim!" sheego excliamed back.

"I've been waiting for you." Sheego added soon after.

"I missed you." Kim cried as she ran to embrace Sheego. The two clashed in a warm hug, then shifted to a passionate familar kiss.

"We just split. Obsessive much." Sheego sarcasticaly said, knowing how to push Kim's buttons.

"Well the time apart hurts, no matter how miniscule." Kim romaticaly retorted.

"Speakign of hurting. That last pucnh really took the wind out of my sails if you know what i mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kim sincerly apologized. "Want me to kiss it, make it better."

"I'll be alright, but you can kiss me anyway."

The two girls locked lips again, this time for longer than before. After a few moments standing in this position, kissing as if one was doomed for war time, Sheego parted their kiss.

"Want me to get us some seats, princess?" Sheego asked, using her favorite pet name for Kim.

"I don't mind sitting on the ground." she chastely answered.

"Nonsense!" Sheego shouted bolsterly. Then releasing her hold on Kim's waist she turned and slung a fiery claw at the closest tree. Like a lumberjack showing his muscles, she hacked away at the tree until it fell. Not content with a fallen tree, she continued her assault slashign away at it until tow perfect sized stumps were revealed. She carried them over to her lover pleased, to get to do something nice for her.

"Have a seat, my beautiful princess." Sheego candidly said to Kim, who took the seat wordlessly. Sheego then joined her,

"Now where were we?"

"Right here." Kim heatedly said as she rushed into another lenghty kiss with Sheego. The two girls sat on their stumps enjoying the warmth of one another's mouths, and company of the other, for a good while. The kiss mutualy ended as Kim had soemthing to say.

"Sheego I really love being with you."

"Well golly jee, I do too Kim." she joked.

"Take me serious." Kim said, no agitated.

"I do, babe. I just know what comes next." Sheego said, also agitated.

"Oh, so why have you not made any effort to change."

"Well why should I have to change. If you love me you'll love me for all that i am. What am i just a booty call?"

"What! No!" Kim shouted worried. "And I changing from being evil to being good is the least someone can ask. It's not like asking you to change your favorite fanfiction genre. Evil is wrong!"

"Well even if I could change, i wouldn't, it's who I am. But let's not forget that I can't." she said defensivley with extra emphasis on can't. " I was blasted with the evil ray thingie that changes my mentality, I am bad, and can only be bad."

"Well what if we could make another one."

"I don't want to!" Sheego shouted. "End of story."

As she shouted this, the woods grew silent. Almost as if every nearby creature knew the weight that those words carried. Soon after though, things continued on as usual.

"I'm sorry." Kim apologized, "I just figured it'd be best if we could take our relation ship public, and that it wouldn't hurt to ask. I didn't want to make you mad."

"I want that for us too. It's all I dream about, and i could never be mad at you, princess."

"You sure you're not mad." Kim asked with a tilted up voice. Sheego took the hint.

"Well I'm a little mad. I could take my anger out on you-er, your body." Sheego joined in the role playing.

"Oh no Sheego, you're so much stronger than me what am I going to do." Kim teased.

"Shut up and take it" Sheego lightly grasped kims wrists, and roughly slammed then to the ground at either side of her. She droner her hips into the slightly smaller girl and began kissing. They rubbed and grinded until their tolerance grew, and they craved more. Reaching for kim's green shirt she snatched it away, tearing it as she did so.

"Sheego wait, I won't be able to walk in the house nude."

"Jump in the window, you're spry enough." She contiued her ruthless onslaught, on Kim's clothes, disentegrating each peice with her fire after removing. Starting with her shirt, moving to her green slacks, and ending after vaporizing her underwear. Now fully nude, Sheego admired Kim's body, in the dim green light she had lit on one of the leftover chunks of the tree she had cut down. Although this wasn't the first time Sheego saw all of Kim's beauty, she still ravaged it as though it was brand new. It also wouldn't be the last, for as good a lover as Sheego was.

Starting with light kisses down the sides of Kim's neck Sheego made Kim shiver.

"Cold?" she teased. Before awaiting an answer Sheego kissed down Kim's chest to the split between her supple breasts. Then onto those wonderful mounds to kiss pink, budding, puffy tips. Kim stayed silent as all she could do was enjoy Sheego 'taking advantage' of her. Down further Sheego explored this famiar terrain, cherishing each and every landmark as if they were famous monuments from across the globe. Now calling out what she was going to kiss next, she teased Kim.

"Belly button." a soft kiss

"Adorable belly" a softer kiss

"Lower tummy" a leading lick. She travled lower still, tounge still atached to that warm stomach of Kim's in this chilly forest. Kim's anticipation grew, as she waited for Sheego to say where she'd kiss next. The warning never came as Sheego delved in, eliciting gasp and sharps intakes of air from kim left and right. Up, down, left, right, swivel to the left, swivel to the right. Just a few of the ways Sheego's expert tounge moved to please Kim. She experimented with wringting using her tounge so she wrote a poem to her love lying on her back.

O h , , . Every t was surely crossed, and i's firmly dotted. Each mark was made with absolute legibilty. As she began to 'count the ways' the tightning and clecnhing that was Kim's orgasm only made it t 5.

She shook, and held Sheego tight in her legs for a whole minute, just riding it out, and when she was done she pulled her in tight for a loving kiss, not caring what she'd taste. They held for longer than their first kiss meeting after their fight, when Kim finally broke it to plead.

"It's your turn. let me do you."

"I'd love to have your sexy tounge exploring my body, right now, but we've been out her for longer than that whole fight lasted. I have to get going before Dr.D pages me."

"I guess you're right, and besides it must be after curfew I'm surprised my parents didn't call me already. Oh and speaking of leaving, what am I going to do about going home. You shredded my clothes you ass."

"Ha, that's right. I was just so in the moment, and besides you didn't make much of an effort to try to stop me." Sheego taunted caringly. "Relax princess, I've got it covered. I'll take you with me back to the lair, get you one of my jumpsuits, then take a jet back to your neighborhood." The thought of wearing Sheego's clothes intrigued Kim, so to the poin that she hastily agreed.

Sheego stood first, helping Kim up shortly after. She hugged her body tight, then lifted her off the ground. Shifting to hold her across her arms, she walked out of the forest with her beautiful lover in her arms, pleased and impatient for their next 'fight', where'd she'd hold back maybe a little so that she could keep her clothes.

**I don't own this series.**

**Obviously so, unless you've seen something this... let's just say extravagent, in the series. If you liked it Review. Hell if you didn't like it review. lol, i just love reading them. Also thanks for Taking the time, I do so hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
